Encantos de la Oscuridad
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] Extrañas desapariciones han sido noticia en Japón. Y una raza peligrosa de bestias que viven en el bosque, es la causante de ello. Parece que Akashi Seijuro y sus bestias desean imponer su voluntad. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido, pues ellos no son los únicos seres peligrosos en el bosque. (PersonajexOC) —Cupos Llenos—
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Asdfghjklñ ¡Mi primer fic en el fandom de KnB! :DD La verdad, pensé que escribiría Yaoi, pero... La idea de un **"PersonajexOCs"** me convenció :B Además, siempre quise hacer un fic con esta temática, así que... ¡Disfruten la lectura! (Espero que elijan un personaje ;3)

* * *

_Las criaturas del Bosque Acarum son fuertes. _

_Nadie los ha visto, sin embargo, se sabe que lo son, pues aquellos dichosos que lograron presenciarlos, jamás volvieron. Se dice que si eres desafortunado, te visitaran algún día aún si vives en la ciudad, sólo para que seas un alimento más y puedas complacerlos, siendo objeto de diversión. Los humanos son su fuente de saciedad._

_Y aunque alguna vez existió un tratado de "paz" entre estas criaturas y los humanos, este se vio roto por su severa falta de autocontrol. Desde ese momento, fueron señalados como peligrosos e inaceptables. Así como también, dejaron de ser únicos en el bosque. _

_Un enemigo letal apareció, una raza híbrida nacida de humanos y de otro factor más. _

* * *

**-_Encantos de la Oscuridad_-**

* * *

_-Prólogo-_

* * *

_Negro._

_Vacío. _

_Oscuridad._

_Despertar._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose la mano al pecho y jadeado con una dolorosa sensación de ahogo. La respiración agitada indicaba que no había tenido un buen sueño, y eso no importaría tanto, si no fuera porque era la undécima vez que pasaba en la semana. Las ojeras en su rostro eran enormes, estaban claramente marcadas, y por si no fuera poco, también tenía los rasgos demacrados. Como si no hubiera podido dormir durante siglos.

No había parado de soñar lo mismo en estos días, y ya empezaba a abrumarle más que fastidiarle.

_Estaba acostumbrada a ver muertes, no a soñar con ellas._

Buscó con una mano las sábanas y las jaló para que quedasen sobre su cuerpo. Era verano, el calor en el ambiente era denso y pesado, sin embargo, aquellos oscuros parajes que vio mientras dormía la habían dejado literalmente helada. Sus manos tiritaban y sus labios luchaban por mantenerse cerrados, conteniendo el deseo de resollar.

Estaba harta de eso, de todos esos sueños, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya le preocupaba la situación, porque mientras más pensaba en los sueños, más creía en la posibilidad de que se cumpliesen.

Su madre muerta, sus compañeras muertas, y sólo ella viva...

_No._

Negó con su cabeza.

Eso jamás podría pasar. No era posible, ni siquiera un poco.

Ignoró el hecho de que aún estaba asustada por lo que había visto y volvió a echarse. Esta vez, abrazándose así misma. A punto cerrar los ojos y volver a los brazos de Morfeo, un sonido muy familiar se escuchó.

Alguien golpeteaba la puerta de su habitación.

Al instante, levantó el torso nuevamente. Entonces, con pesadez, se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj mecánico que adornaba de alguna forma su ropero.

Las cuatro con veinte minutos.

Mordió su lengua. _¿No era muy temprano para visitas o misiones?_

Se puso de pie, con las piernas luchando por estabilidad.

—Erika, abre la puerta —El severo tono de voz de Akemi resonó con autoridad—. Esto es importante.

No muy convencida de ello, se acercó, y con las manos, apoyó su cuerpo sobre la puerta, pegando la mejilla a ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te necesitan en el salón principal.

Sus ojos viajaron al reloj nuevamente y bufó sarcásticamente.

— ¿A esta hora?

—Tú sólo ven. Como dije, es importante.

Suspiró. Si se negaba, Akemi rompería la puerta, y si ignoraba la orden, quizás terminaría haciendo el ridículo frente a sus compañeras, al ser arrastrada por la misma Akemi. Hizo una mueca de desagrado total y le dio leves golpes a sus mejillas para quitarse el sueño.

—Entonces dame unos 10 minutos. Necesito cambiarme y...

—No hay tiempo —Le cortó tajantemente.

—Estoy usando pijamas —Se excusó—. No tardaré, lo prome...

— ¡Te dije que no hay tiempo!

El grito envés de caer como reprimenda, cayó como incitación. Abrió enojada la puerta y antes de poder gritar o reclamar por la clara desconsideración a su pedido, la vista con la que se encontró la dejó totalmente fría. Los bellos ojos rojos de la mujer que había sido una segunda madre para ella, estaban inundados en penosas lágrimas. Lo peor era que éstas rodaban sin pudor sobre sus mejillas.

—Por favor, sólo ven. —Murmuró. Y esta vez, Erika pudo escuchar claramente un gemido ahogado.

Sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo consolar, ella asintió sin más.

* * *

El silencio en los pasillos era más fuerte que de costumbre, de una forma que no podía explicarse. Antes, con todo y este silencio de ultratumba, se oía claramente las pisadas de cada individuo dentro del lugar; _cualquier sonido._ Sin embargo, ahora... Ahora realmente dudaba en si había siquiera alguien aparte de ella y Akemi, quien parecía haber cesado sus lágrimas.

—Akemi... —A pesar de haber reprimido esa minúscula necesidad de preguntar desde hace diez minutos, ya no podía contenerse—. ¿Para qué...?

—Ya estamos cerca del salón principal, ahí sabrás todo.

Frunció el ceño. El silencio prolongado había sido cargado sobre sus hombros hasta ahora, y por si Dios no lo había notado, aclaraba que sí era muy tedioso.

Cuando divisó unas grandes puertas rojas, color carmesí, cerca de ellas, apreció cómo los hombros de Akemi se tensaron notoriamente. Por más que le preocupara ese extraño comportamiento, sabía que la albina jamás hablaría. Así que, ya al borde de una bien disimulada desesperación, fue ella quien empujó esos gigantescos pedazos de madera bien tallados y pintados.

Cuando lo hizo; esperó ver a su madre, sentada en el habitual sillón rojo que compartía con Licoris, su hermana. Pero en su lugar, sólo encontró a casi toda su nación dentro de esa enorme sala. Cada par de ojos, enfocados en ella. Tragó grueso, pues era la primera vez que se sentía tan pequeña e inferior.

—Camina —Murmuró Akemi tras ella, empujándola, para que dejara su estado de parálisis parcial.

Apenas sus piernas volvieron a hacer contacto con sus funciones básicas, avanzó al centro del salón, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, que al verla acercarse, retrocedió significativamente.

Parpadeó incrédula por lo que pasaba y se preguntó mentalmente por qué ella debería estar presenciando aquello. Todo tipo de dudas bombardearon su mente hasta que tuvo la necesidad de buscar el habitual sillón rojo con la mirada, en el que su madre debía estar.

Entonces deseó que lo que fuera que estuviera sobre él, fuese una mala y cruel broma.

Los cuerpos de su hermana y madre descansaban sobre los afelpados almohadones, echados y estáticos; ambos, ensangrentados y sin pulso aparente.

Erika cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas oscurecían su visión.

Akemi sollozó una vez más.

* * *

No se lo podía creer aún.

De pie, usando un lindo y elegante vestido blanco, presenció cómo su nuevo reino le aplaudía y gritaba palabras cargadas de orgullo, y por sobre todo, sinceridad. Un completo grupo acababa de confiarle su vida, sus decisiones, incluso sus acciones. Y no parecía vacilar al respecto.

Tuvo que arrugar algo de esa fina tela blanca que usaba entre sus puños, para no terminar haciendo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde. Si intentaba contestar o dar algún tipo de discurso, sabía que no lo aguantaría y terminaría por romperse en llanto frente a todos, _de nuevo_. Por eso y más posibilidades, decidió permanecer callada y hacer el inútil intento de sonreír.

La mueca temblorosa parecía pasar desapercibida hasta ese momento, menos para Akemi, quien también batallaba en su propia guerra interna. Sentía un enorme vacío por esa gran perdida, y no poder siquiera estar de luto un maldito día la carcomía desde sus entrañas. Y si ella tenía esas todas esas sensaciones reprimidas, no quería ni imaginar qué tipo pensamientos pasaba por la mente de Erika.

Su madre solía decir que el sol era lo más hermoso que podía existir -después de sus hijas, claro- y que éste podía animar hasta a la más triste alma con tan sólo brindarle algo de su luz, que podía interpretarse como esperanza. Aunque su madre siempre se lo repitiera, jamás había creído que eso fuera cierto. _Odiaba el sol_.

Y no era cómo si culpara al destino por esto, pero... ¿Por qué el preciso día que la coronaban Reina, debido a que su madre y hermana habían sido asesinadas, tenía que ser soleado? No había nada de esperanza en eso, tampoco la reconfortaba a ella del todo. ¿Acaso el sol las reviviría? ¿Acaso el sol la llevaría con ellas?

No.

La realidad era otra. Y por más cruel que fuera, debía sobrellevarla.

Sólo quería acabar con esa ceremonia de una vez. Sólo deseaba que viniera su madre a consolarla y decirle que podría con todo, con cualquier situación que se atravesara en su camino. O que su hermana le resaltara sus buenas cualidades y prometiera que la apoyaría con las decisiones que tomara.

Sólo quería una maldita señal que le asegurara que no haría nada malo, que podría manejar a todo esa nación frente a ella.

De pronto, los gritos cesaron y el silencio reinó. Erika ya no deambulaba en su subconsciente, así que le preocupó esa atmósfera. Los ojos que antes la observaban atentamente, fijaron su atención en un curioso animal que sólo aparecía en las noches, y que se suponía, que no veía en el día.

Una lechuza.

Ésta volaba a un metro por sobre las cabezas de la población, que cautelosa y en alerta, esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de su nueva reina.

Erika vio al animal acercarse velozmente hacia ella. Y aún cuando palabras de preocupación no tardaron en ser escuchadas, Erika permitió que el ave siguiera, porque tenía un presentimiento. Si era bueno o malo, no sabía con exactitud.

La lechuza blanca se detuvo justo frente a ella y el reino empezó a murmurar.

— ¿Erika...?

La pelinegra pasó por alto la voz interrogativa de Akemi y los pensamientos de su reino al notar que el pequeño animal llevaba algo entre sus escamosas patas. Extendió las manos y con sumo cuidado sacó el papel enrollado de sus garras. El animal en ningún momento mostró signo de molestia, así que era demasiado obvio que alguien la había mandado.

_¿Quién?_ No tenía ni idea.

Intentó deducir el significado de eso, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver de nuevo los cuerpos de su hermana y madre.

Mordió su labio inferior y miró con miedo lo que sostenía. _¿También estarían tras ella?_

Bueno, era lógico. _Ahora ella era la única que mantenía la raza pura._

El papel era muy delgado y estaba arrugado, también un poco húmedo. Ignoró la consistencia o calidad del material y abrió el papel. Era una nota escrita a mano, dirigida a ella. La verdad es que no estaba escrito su nombre, pero sí su título actual: "Para la nueva Reina".

Bajo esas enormes letras, lo que le seguía no era mejor.

Apenas terminó de leer lo escrito, Akemi tuvo que sostenerla para que no se desplomara en ese balcón. Las hembras que ocupaban la plaza se llenaron de preocupación, y muchas de ellas, exigieron saber qué estaba escrito en esa aparente carta.

_Akashi Seijuro._

Akashi Seijuro había pasado por las tierras que su madre y hermana investigaron, justo la misma noche que fueron asesinadas.

La carta no pretendía hablar exactamente de quién era el causante de su pérdida, ni que sentía tristeza o pena por ella, sin embargo... Era obvio que ese dato adicional también era importante, y que había sido escrito con un propósito en particular.

No estaba escrito que él era realmente el asesino. Pero, ¿Qué más necesitaba para saber que no había sido él realmente? Sus razas son enemigas a muerte, Akashi Seijuro es el líder de esa otra raza y... También era el único que había acabado con todos los machos de su especie, para que así, la descendencia fuera más débil y no tuvieran oportunidades contra ellos.

Akashi era la persona que había hecho sufrir a todo el Reino durante siglos. No sólo al Reino que existía en este bosque de Japón, sino también de otros países: Inglaterra, Francia, Canadá, Brasil, Australia...

_Tragó grueso._ Pensar en eso hacía que su estómago se removiera intranquilo.

La carta contaba que, al parecer, en las ciudades de Japón ya habían sucedido demasiadas desapariciones y que los humanos ya no vivían en paz.

La carta pedía ayuda, y al mismo tiempo, ofrecía ayuda. _Una alianza._ Una alianza que podría detener a toda la raza de Akashi Seijuro.

_Aceptar o no aceptar. Empezar una guerra o hacer como si todo fuera igual._

Sus pensamientos eran un caos. El reino entero la juzgaba con la mirada, acosándola, como si la obligara a tomar una de esas dos opciones. Empuñó sus manos y caminó al filo del balcón, elevando un poco la cabeza y clavando decididamente sus orbes azules sobre _su_ Reino.

Por primera vez en todos estos siglos vividos, movió los labios, parada frente al balcón del castillo de Cressentia.

—La muerte de mi madre y hermana se produjo hace menos de doce horas —Habló, lo suficientemente alto para acallar la multitud—. Y a pesar de que no acostumbramos estar de luto, por símbolo de debilidad, me encantaría que pudiéramos estarlo.

—Erika, ¿Qué estás...? —Akemi la miró extrañada. _¿Qué intentaba hacer?_

—Pero me gustaría que fuera... —Hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando convencerse de lo que diría a continuación no sería en vano—, _después de vengarla._

—Ah... —Akemi parpadeó—. ¡Erika! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Algunas de las hembras que portaban armadura o la insignia de guerreras, entrecerraron los ojos y se enderezaron al oírla. _Las colas de cada una se agitaron con excitación._

—Akashi Seijuro estuvo deambulando por este bosque hace cinco horas. Mas o menos, a la misma hora que mi madre y mi hermana investigaban la zona.

Erika creyó palpar en su propia piel, el escalofrío que recorrió a Akemi. La albina ya podía imaginarse lo que sucedía, pero aún así...

—Yo... Sé que nuestro reino se caracteriza por ser uno de los más pacíficos, pero también sé que es uno de los más fuertes.

La pelinegra apretó el papel entre sus manos.

—En esta carta, está escrito que no sólo este Reino se ha visto afectado... Sino que también el de Alemania. Y por sobre todo, que las desapariciones de humanos en Japón ya se está volviendo común.

Erika jadeó antes de decir lo último.

—Y... _Hay una agrupación a la que le encantaría unirse a nosotras._

La plaza entera se llenó de murmullos, la mayoría de ellos comentaba las repentinas palabras que decía su nueva Reina, en especial eso de la agrupación. Erika lo notó, y sin embargo, mantuvo su postura. Tal vez no era la mejor líder, quizás tampoco sería la Reina más benévola, pero si se lo preguntaban... Una ayuda como esta no podía ser desperdiciada. No contra esas bestias.

Todas las hembras hablaban entre ellas, hasta que alguien, imponiendo su espíritu de libertad, se atrevió a responder en voz alta.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que hagamos al respecto?! —El rebelde grito de una hembra con armadura la hizo dudar—. ¿Esto es una orden? _¿De verdad quieres que hagamos esto? _

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿De verdad quería esto?

Mejor dicho, _¿Estaba preparada para esto?_

—Haremos lo que tú quieras. Después de todo, lo que diga la hembra dominante es una orden absoluta —La fémina agitó su larga cola gris—. Así que... _¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_

Akemi quería intervenir y detener aquellas preguntas, pero si lo hacía, quedaría en claro para cada hembra que Erika no era apta para esto. Y que sería un deshonor confiar en ella.

Con mucha pena, se contuvo. Si Erika no podía hacer que el _ejercito_ de Cressentia confiara en ella, entonces no serviría de nada intentar combatir contra esas bestias del bosque. Estaban probándola, incluso la misma Akemi también la estaba probando. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la nueva Reina pudiera controlar a las hembras del ejercito.

—Yo quiero... —Y aunque ésta se tratara sólo de su decisión, pensó en su madre y hermana.

Ellas... _¿Aprobarían algo así?_

Viajó entre sus recuerdos fugazmente y volvió la mirada al Reino. Este, al observar la opaca expresión de los ojos azules de Erika, supo que su nueva líder había tomado una decisión.

* * *

—Señorita...

La mujer que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio dirigió sus ojos al joven que acababa de entrar a la capilla. Dejó los papeles que leía a un lado y prestó atención a las expresiones del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya respondió esa nueva Reina?

—Pues, sobre eso... —El joven hizo una pequeña mueca, pasando la mano por su cabello.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No aceptaron?

—Es que... —El joven suspiró, extendiendo la carta que había recibido hace minutos—. Lea esto.

La mujer parpadeó extrañada por esa actitud, pero decidió no comentarla. Leyó la carta, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, sonrió complacida.

— _¿"Dejen que nosotras acabemos con Akashi Seijuro"?_

Soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Sabes? Esa Nueva Reina me cae bien~

* * *

_Continuará... :D_

* * *

Ok. Esto fue algo así como un prólogo, en el que no quise dar muchos conceptos o siquiera una pista exacta de cuál será la trama de la historia. Quiero que sea una sorpresa xD Aunque quizás algunas ya estén deduciendo de que tratará... O tal vez todas ya sepan de qué va ;-; *llora gaymente*

Como sea, he visto que muchas chicas han empezado a crear este tipo de historias y me han entrado ganas de intentarlo. Sin embargo, jamás se me ha dado bien narrar en el "universo propio" de los personajes, es por eso que soy una fiel amiga de los famosos "Universos Alternos", en los que los personajes mantienen su personalidad, mas están dentro de un contexto diferente. (?)

Este fic llevará fantasía, romance y drama. Lo aclaro ahora porque espero que alguna de ustedes se moleste al descubrir que hay fantasía xD O se decepcione un poco u.u Asdfghjklñ Quería hacer un fic donde todas fueran importantes, y qué mejor que un fic donde pelean contra su chico (?) :3

* * *

**Ficha de Personaje**

Nombre:

Apellido:

Edad: (Ilimitada)

País de Origen:

Apariencia Física:

Personalidad:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Habilidades:

Datos Extras: (Pueden colocar miedos, traumas, recuerdos... Cosas que influyan en su personalidad actual)

Letra:*

* * *

***Letra:** En este espacio deberán escoger entre las letras "V", "H" ó "L".* (No me pregunten por qué, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo)(**DATO IMPORTANTE:** Aquella que se haya ganado el honor de tener a Akashi (*o*) necesariamente será una "H". Si tú consigues a Akashi, te explicaré el por qué, sólo a ti, por ser una excepción ewe)

*Si llega a existir un gran número de "V" y un escaso número "H" ó "L" (O viceversa), tendré que asignarles otras letras según sea conveniente. Esto influirá en la historia, pero descuiden. Cualquiera de estas tres opciones es genial, no se arrepentirán xD Están diseñadas para complacer~ (Fue científicamente comprobado) (?)

Oh, cierto. Los únicos personajes que no están disponibles son **Kise Ryouta y Kuroko Tetsuya**, después de ellos; todos, repito: TODOS están disponibles :'D

De preferencia, manden un **review** y un **PM**. Un review para avisar que reservan un chico, y un PM para darme la ficha. Pido el review para que así, las otras chicas puedan ver qué personajes ya no están disponibles y no tenga que escribirles cuáles son. Además, prefiero las fichas en privado porque así no deberé de revisar la página de reviews y la página de mensajes privados al mismo tiempo.

De preferencia, háganlo. Pónganse en mi lugar, y notarán que tengo razón. Ah, el límite de OC's no lo diré, ya que esta historia la he planeado durante unas dos semanas y pues, hasta ahora, ya he creado varias situaciones con muchos tipos tipos de personalidades, así que... Sin miedo, sólo manden sus fichas :3

En fin, cuídense mucho, dulzuras~

Chaito ;)


	2. Personajes

N/A: OMG Les soy sincera, jamás pensé que esta historia atraería a tantas chicas xD Cuando la imaginé en mi cabeza, sólo pensé en una trama que permitiera a todas ser igual de importantes, y generalmente, en historias como éstas, eso se cumple. Sin embargo, me sentía nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que me introduzco al mundo de la fantasía ._.

Pero... ¡Gracias a todas las que participan! Sin ustedes, no sería posible esto de los personajes. Y debo decir, que todas las fichas me han encantado :)

He estado avanzando el prímer capítulo, mas aún no está listo, ya que faltan detalles y una ficha, pero es seguro que lo subiré a la web pronto. (Al menos, eso espero -.-). Publicaré a continuación los personajes creados con sus respectivas parejas, y también las famosas y curiosas letras que ustedes eligieron ewe Co algunas chicas, tuve que cambiar la letra, pero descuiden, como mencioné en el prólogo: Cualquiera de estas opciones, complacerá en definitiva *o*

Bueno, aquí vamos:

**1.** Kuroko Tetsuya — _Mayeri Yuno_ **"L" **_(Karol :3)_

**2.** Kagami Taiga — _Nika Einserberg_ **"H" **_(Shadow Sparda)_

**3.** Midorima Shintaro — Tatsuya Hikari **"L" **_(Mimi x333)_

**4.** Kise Ryouta — Hinage Erika **"L" **_(LadyDy)_

**5.** Aomine Daiki — Hassan Tamara **"V" **_(C. Franklin)_

**6.** Murasakibara Atsushi — Tsubasa Ren **"H" **_(bubbleblack)_

**7.** Akashi Seijuro — Itou Ishomaru **"H" **_(Lost one's weeping)_

**8.** Himuro Tatsuya — Arias Charlotte **"V" **_(Yolli)_

**9.** Kiyoshi Teppei — Nanase Asahi **"V" **_(Natsumi Tachikawa) _

**10.** Kasamatsu Yukio (Billy Cox) **"V" **

**11.** Kazunari Takao — Kurono Natsuki **"H"**_ (Rikka Yamato)_

**12.** Izuki Shun — Miyamoto Alice **"L" **_(ChristyAliceKuran)_

**13.** Hyuuga Junpei — Mituski Harada **"H" **_(Alice K. W)_

**14.** Hanamiya Makoto — Yuzuro Saki **"V" **_(solchan04)_

**15.** Kensuke Fukui — Hiwatari Izumi **"V" **_(thania22)_

**16.** Reo Mibuchi — Sciamarello Noa **"L" **_(Ross J. Kings)_

**Para Billy Cox: Si no envías tu ficha ahora, me temo que tu cupo se eliminará. Tienes hasta mañana. Ojalá leas esto pronto.**

Por todos los cielos, esto será intenso xD Tengo la manía de crear cosas de forma muy express (?) y pues, con sólo ya saber algo de las personalidades, todo un mundo de ideas gira en mi cabeza ewe

Asdfghjklñ, de nuevo, ¡Gracias a todas por formar parte del elenco! xD En este momento, trabajo en el primer capítulo, en el que TODAS aparecerán. Será largo, no lo niego, pero pienso hacer que sea entretenido y así, puedan disfrutarlo al máximo. Mi plan es que todas aparezcan siempre, pero para eso, se necesita una buena cantidad de palabras y por sobretodo; tiempo. Si realmente quieren que la historia tenga sentido y avance debidamente, es necesario.

La próxima vez que actualice, esto será borrado y en su lugar, habrá el verdadero primer capítulo *o* La verdad, es que estoy emocionada. Me siento muy ansiosa y espero que ustedes también lo estén ewe

Sin más qué decir, sin más qué ofrecer, me despido.

Chaito~


End file.
